Dr this feels good
by Zyra2
Summary: [UA] [IchigoxRukia] Definitivamente algo andaba mal con Rukia Kuchiki, su corazón se aceleraba constantemente y cada día se notaba más distraída, y, tal parecía, que todo era gracias al cuidado del Dr. Kurosaki.
1. Chapter 1: Una Cita Forzada

**Dr. This Feels Good**

Declamier: Los personajes de BLEACH pertenecen al gran KUBO TITE, sólo les utilizo sin fines de LUCRO.

Universo Alternativo.

Resumen: Definitivamente con un médico como Kurosaki Ichigo a su cargo quedaría completamente sana. Pero aun así... ¿Porque cada vez que le veía su corazón se aceleraba? ¿Y por qué cuando le tocaba se sentía tan bien?

Capitulo Uno: Una Cita Forzada

No quería ir al médico, pero tenía que dejar su orgullo atrás y asumir que lo necesitaba. Hacía ya más de dos meses que se sentía un poco anémica e irritable. Sus compañeros de trabajo, sus amigos, y su familia incluyendo a su Nii-sama, le habían dejado entrever preocupación por su creciente palidez.

Meditando esto en su escritorio en una de las divisiones de Kuchiki Corp., decidió, en contra de sus opiniones sobre las consultas médicas, buscar en su laptop las asociaciones médicas de la compañía – lo que le garantizaba un buen servicio- encontrándose con dos centros que quedaban en la ciudad y que estaban muy bien catalogados.

HOSPITAL CENTRAL DE KARAKURA

CLINICA KUROSAKI

Miró fijamente la pantalla. Debatiéndose internamente para elegir una buena decisión.

— ¡Maldición, ahora a cual voy!— Chilló frustrada mientras sobaba sus sienes impaciente. — ¿Y si mejor escojo al azar? ¿Para ahorrarme un mal rato?— Se preguntó desechando inmediatamente la opción al ser muy poco razonable.

Resignada subió su vista y tras cinco minutos divisó por la rendija de la puerta a alguien que, según ella, debiera saber del tema.

— ¡Renji! — hizo una pequeña seña entusiasmada al ver su salvación tan cercana.

Renji por su parte al notar el ánimo de su amiga, llego rápido a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Rukia?— Rodeó el escritorio y miró por sobre Rukia leyendo aquellas frases destacadas descubriendo rápidamente a que se debía su llamada. — Va~ya, así que por fin irás, ya era hora.

La pelinegra le miró enarcando una ceja: "Otro más que me lo recuerda"

— Si quieres que te lleve no hay problema — Se adelantó el pelirrojo ubicándose frente a ella de pie.

Miro al hombre frente a ella y respiro profundamente. Nuevamente Renji había sacado sus propias conclusiones.

— Lo sé, pero lo que no sé, es a cuál de estas dos clínicas debiera ir— señalo.

— ¿Y piensas que yo sé?- Se apuntó con un gesto burlón.

Rukia le miró pícaramente provocándole instantáneamente un nudo en la garganta.

—Pensé que tú quizás sepas de estos temas — levantó la mirada y vio que su amigo ponía un gesto de curiosidad— ya sabes por Tatsuki— Finalizó con una sonrisa causando sorpresa y molestia en Abarai.

— Solo somos amigos Rukia, no le veo nada de malo que haya acompañado a Tatsuki al hospital. — Se defendió rápidamente.

—Yo tampoco, por eso apruebo vuestra futura relación —aprobó con una sonrisa, levantándose y acercándose a la ventana de su oficina en el 13avo piso.

Renji observo la sutileza de su caminar, quedando por enésima vez embobado por ella. Presuroso comenzó a aclararle el asunto a su amada amiga.

— No me gusta Tatsuki, me llama la atención sí, pero es otra mujer la que me gusta y tú lo sabes. — Dijo rápidamente con fervor, finalizando con un tenue color carmín adornando sus mejillas.

— Si lo sé— Asintió sin despegar su vista de la ventana sin percatarse de la mirada devota del joven. — lo que me pregunto es por qué no te le declaras a la misteriosa dama y punto. — dijo con frustración.

Se produjo un silencio poco común entre ellos, causando que la morena se girase y mirase el semblante de su amigo pelirrojo.

"No le entiendo… ¿Está enfadado, decepcionado, nervioso, o qué?" — pensó Rukia al verle. Daba la impresión de que estuviese debatiéndose internamente entre hablar o no.

Hacía mucho tiempo que se conocían, desde que tenía memoria estaban juntos, ya que su padre era uno de los guardaespaldas de la familia Kuchiki, por ende, el pelirrojo pasó mucho tiempo al lado de Rukia, al no tener más familia que su progenitor.

Como consecuencia de esto, Renji conocía la gran intuición y empatía que poseía la morena con las personas a su alrededor. Pero curiosamente esa empatía e intuición no funcionaban cuando era referente a ella misma. Se transformaba en un fiasco. ¡Demonios! ¡Si era ella la que le gustaba! ¡No podía ser más obvio!

Rukia siguió muda al ver la poco común reacción en su amigo.

"Debe estar muy enamorado… Admiro a esa mujer, tiene mucha suerte" Pensó al percibir un leve nerviosismo en él.

Renji miraba a ratos a la Kuchiki preguntándose si esta se habría dado cuenta finalmente de sus sentimientos para con ella. El sólo pensar en ello causo un nerviosismo y una ansiedad que amenazaba su secreto. Y peor aún. La amistad que los unía.

¿Pero que podía decir que desviara rápidamente su atención?

"¡Claro!"

— Kurosaki.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué?— preguntó desconcertada.

— La clínica Kurosaki, ve allá. Poseen buenos médicos, inclusive por lo que sé toda esa familia está ligada a la medicina. — le aclaró rápidamente para no darle oportunidad de preguntarle el porqué de su evasiva.

Rukia le miró y decidió no presionar más al pelirrojo, ya le diría quien era la dichosa mujer.

_DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS._

— Cancela por favor todas mis citas Karin, tengo algo que hacer hoy en la tarde.

— Dame a lo menos una razón Ichi-nii. La que tendrá que dar explicaciones a tus pacientes seré yo después de todo.

Suspiró enfadado.

— Saldré a tomar unas copas con Chad e Ishida.

— Tendré que decir que estas estudiando o algo— soltó resignada. — que sea la última vez que me avisas un momento antes de irte.

—Está bien. ¡Gracias Karin!— Gritó dirigiéndose a las puertas de la clínica. Dejando a su hermana menor con un reto muriendo en sus labios.

Salió raudo de la consulta marchando directamente hacia su auto que se encontraba en la acera del frente de la clínica de su padre.

Estaba ansioso de ver nuevamente a sus camaradas. Era todo un relajo dentro de su ajetreada vida de doctor. Aunque jamás les diría lo importante que son para romper su rutina, principalmente porque Keigo lloraría de felicidad por un buen tiempo.

"Felicidad…"

Su mayor pasión era la medicina, jamás lo negaría, pero si reconocía que algo le faltaba. Aquella "Felicidad". Quizás un sueño, o una razón importante para vivir. Tal vez le faltaba encontrar a ese alguien importante.

"No conoces la dicha de ser plenamente feliz, Kurosaki Ichigo." Se sermoneó.

Cruzo la calle tan ensimismado, que se encontró de golpe con una situación bastante cotidiana para cualquiera. Pero que le llamó la atención a tal punto de hacerlo girar el rostro. Quitándole de paso el aliento como nunca le había pasado.

Un coche negro había aparcado delante de su automóvil, bajándose, posteriormente de éste, una menuda joven pelinegra con unos hermosos ojos violáceos. Vestida con ropa claramente de diseñador, su cuerpo se ceñía dulcemente al vestido blanco corto que se mecía grácilmente a cada paso que la mujer daba.

Pero algo más allá de su ropa y su figura le llamó la atención.

La mujer luego de mirar a su alrededor, dio con él, reparando sólo unos segundos en su imponente figura, cosa que le sorprendió sobremanera, ya que las mujeres en general se dedicaban más que cinco segundos a mirarlo. Quizás era su poco habitual color de cabello, o su rostro de perro enfadado como le decía "cariñosamente" su padre. Pero de que lo miraban más que aquella mujercita, lo hacían.

Nunca deseo atraer y tener a una mujer como le pasó con aquella pelinegra.

Pero más allá de su mente no iba a pasar. A menos que el destino los uniese de alguna manera. Algo inconcebible para él_._

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les guste la idea.<em>

_Reviews Please! :) Acepto críticas constructivas y destructivas :C, opiniones, ideas, de todo :)_

_Nos leemos !_

_PD: lo había subido hace unos días atrás, pero tuve un drama con fanfiction y no supe que hacer y borré el fic. Muchas disculpas a la chica que me había dejado review. Aprecio tus palabras C: _


	2. Chapter 2: Maldito Extraño

**Dr. This Feels Good**

Declamier: Los personajes de BLEACH pertenecen al gran KUBO TITE, sólo les utilizo sin fines de LUCRO.

Universo Alternativo.

Resumen: Definitivamente con un médico como Kurosaki Ichigo a su cargo quedaría completamente sana. Pero aun así... ¿Porque cada vez que le veía su corazón se aceleraba? ¿Y por qué cuando le tocaba se sentía tan bien?

Capitulo Dos: Maldito extraño

"A lo mejor va hacia la clínica" Pensó levemente esperanzado el doctor Kurosaki encendiendo su automóvil. Pero prontamente reparó en que la joven había tomado otra dirección alejándose rápidamente del consultorio.

— No puedes estar tan desesperado Ichigo Kurosaki. — Se rió de sí mismo marchándose, no sin antes mirar fugazmente por el retrovisor a esa pelinegra. — Es solo una mujer más.

* * *

><p>—Estoy segura que era por aquí— Se dijo la ojivioleta leyendo por enésima vez la dirección de la dichosa Clínica.<p>

Emprendió nuevamente su caminata, alejándose cada vez más del lugar y de su auto.

"Esto no me estaría pasando si no hubiese notado a ese tipo" — Pensó irritada al recordar que jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa al ser observada por un hombre.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo aparente por otros 20 minutos ya completamente perdida.

— A quien le miento… ¡No sé dónde rayos estoy!

Estaba irritada y furiosa, pero no solo con ella, también eran responsables de aquello sus amigos, ya que si no fuese por su preocupación sin fundamentos no hubiese tenido que ir al dichoso médico; por otro lado estaba ese imbécil acosador de cabellos naranjas. Gracias a él y su mirada había girado por cuanta calle había visto, todo por ir fantaseando con él.

_Si alguna vez le volvía a ver, que no le haría para que le pagase todas las calamidades que le estaban pasando por su culpa._

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, notando que al parecer se encontraba cada vez más lejos del centro de Karakura. Ya que en torno a sí solo veía niños corriendo de lado a lado, pidiendo limosna evidentemente contra su voluntad. Sumado a que en cada esquina había grupos de hombres con aspecto desaliñado y con aires mafiosos.

Ojala pudiese salir entera y viva del lugar.

Tembló ligeramente ante esa idea.

"No debería estar por aquí vestida así"—caviló al reparar en su atuendo.

Por suerte no era cobarde ni quisquillosa. Pero si sensata. No les temía a los ladrones a pesar de ser de clase alta, pero ante todo les respetaba. Le agradecía enormemente a Renji y a esas escapadas cuando eran sólo unos niños su actual valentía.

Aminoró el paso y pronto divisó un pequeño puesto de frutas a solo unos metros de ella. En él, un anciano esperaba sentado a algún posible cliente.

Se sintió tan aliviada que no se percató de que esa calle estaba llena de agua. Alcanzó a caminar unos cuantos pasos antes de ser completamente empapada de barro- gentileza de algún buen conductor que pasaba raudo por el lugar.-

Todo a su alrededor se detuvo unos segundos eternos. Se miró lentamente en el reflejo de una ventana cercana a ella y comenzó a reír de frustración. Se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

Estaba claramente perdida, sin su teléfono móvil, sumado a que no lograría llegar a tiempo a su cita con el médico y parecía un cerdo revolcado en barro.

Se volvió a mirar. ¿Y ahora qué haría?

* * *

><p>Entró en el restaurant y se dirigió a la terraza donde a menudo se juntaba con sus amigos. De inmediato logro dar con Chad e Ishida, los cuales se encontraban tomando algo en una mesa cercana a la barra.<p>

A medida que se iba acercando a la mesa, más miradas femeninas acaparaba. ¿Qué rayos le encontraban? Se preguntó con un dejo arrogante, ya que sabía perfectamente que poseía lo suficiente para hacer caer a una mujer. "_Menos_ a esa enana del auto"— le dijo su inconsciente.

—Chad, hola— saludo afablemente a su amigo recibiendo una escueta respuesta de su parte.

—Ishida! No pensé que vinieses. — Dijo sentándose tranquilamente. Uryuu le fulminó.

—Yo también puedo darme momentos de relajo Kurosaki — le respondió mosqueado

— No cambiarás jamás Ishida. — Afirmó el pelinaranjo— Actúas a la defensiva y antipáticamente como siempre.

— Mira quién habla Kurosaki — esbozó una sonrisa estrechando sus manos en un saludo. — Por cierto tú sigues igual de puritano. — soltó como provocación.

— ¡Ey! eso a que vino ah?

Chad miro la escena y solo negó al ver las provocaciones de esos dos.

— A eso— hizo una seña con la cabeza indicando a una mujer peli verde que le observaba desde la barra. Vio cómo Ichigo miraba receloso hacia la barra y luego volteaba el rostro con cara de pocos amigos.

— No me gustan las mujeres como ella. — acotó sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía. — Y no tengo porque decirte mi tipo— se adelantó

— Si sigues enfadándote por pequeñeces como esta, terminaras sin pacientes y sin amigos— acomodó lentamente sus lentes derrochando aires de experiencia con el mero gesto.

Siguieron conversando amenamente sobre sus logros tras salir de la universidad, hablaron de su trabajo, de sus amigos. En fin se pusieron al tanto de todos.

— Oe Ishida, e Inoue?

Ishida bebió un poco de té antes de contestar — Regresará pronto, en unas semanas más, quizás.

Ichigo miró al peli azul con aprobación. No era un misterio para él que Ishida guardaba sentimientos por su amiga Inoue Orihime.

Mientras tanto, Chad analizaba a ambos jóvenes, comprendiendo primero que Ishida sabía perfectamente que Ichigo conocía sus sentimientos por Inoue y segundo, que Ichigo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era él, el objeto de amor de la chica en cuestión.

* * *

><p>Kuchiki Rukia, tras haberle preguntado a cuatro personas -incluyendo al anciano que miro el espectáculo del barro-, haber perdido tres valiosas horas de su ajetreada vida, logró dar con su auto.<p>

Más feliz no podía estar, por fin se podría ir. Pero algo le intrigaba sobremanera…

"¿Dónde rayos queda la clínica?"

Leyó el papel arrugado que mantenía en su mano derecha quedando a los pocos segundos en shock, al revisar la dichosa dirección comprobando que la clínica Kurosaki estaba a solo una cuadra de su vehículo.

¡Al diablo con el maldito doctor! — Chillo indignada subiéndose rápidamente a su auto con rumbo a su casa.

Con el auto ya estacionado miró hacia la entrada a la Mansión Kuchiki, que mantenía, a pesar del tiempo, un aire japonés tradicional. Un aire tan majestuoso que siempre le hacía reflexionar sobre lo afortunada que era por ser miembro de la familia Kuchiki.

A pesar de lo inmersa que estaba en su pasado, un molesto olor proveniente de sus ropas la despertó de su ensoñación haciéndola reparar en que necesitaba un baño urgente.

"¡Mierda, Mierda, Mierda!"

Ahora solo le quedaba hacer un trabajo de ninja para poder llegar al baño sin que nadie descubriese su fachada. Ya se imaginaba la reacción de su hermano… le defraudaría. De eso estaba segura.

Camino sin ánimos por el ala este de la mansión, a sabiendas que nadie transitaba por allí.

Metros la separaban de su cuarto y de su amada bañera. Cuando escucho una voz familiar a su espalda. "¿Que hace aquí?"

— Kuchiki-san!

"No… mejor ni lo averiguaría." Corrió lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas para así evitar a su secretario, cosa que causó más preocupación en él.

— ¡Kuchiki-san espéreme! — Gritaba Yamada Hanatarou corriendo tras ella— ¡Es sobre su cita!

Paró en seco. Miro a su espalda y dijo con voz cansada— Espérame unos minutos Hanatarou, no tardo en arreglarme. Quédate aquí, ¿ya?

* * *

><p>MINUTOS DESPUÉS.<p>

Ya completamente repuesta, con su cuerpo limpio y perfumado se acercó hacia su secretario.

— Cuéntame ¿Qué pasó con la cita con el doctor, Hanatarou?— hablo cansada apoyándose en un pilar del pasillo.

— A sólo unos minutos de su salida de la oficina, llamaron desde la clínica para avisar que la cita se canceló por petición del médico, Kuchiki-san. Espero que no haya alcanzado a ir.

Afonía… dulce afonía.

— ¿Q-Qué?— logró decir estupefacta.

Hanatarou miró con nerviosismo a su jefa, ya que usualmente era gentil y controlada. Pero ahora, frente a él veía a una mujer totalmente atónita.

— Si quiere busco inmediatamente a otro doctor en el hospital de Karakura— dijo enérgicamente.

— No te molestes Hanatarou. Sólo dime, ¿Qué día veré a ese viejo?

— El lunes de la próxima semana— Miro el rostro cansado de su jefa se contraía en un gesto molesto, notando además, lo inoportuno que sería seguir conversando con ella en esas condiciones— Kuchiki-san, pido su permiso para retirarme

Rukia le miro con ternura. No hacía mucho tiempo que conocía a Yamada Hanatarou, pero desde el primer momento le había agradado, era muy respetuoso con ella, tanto que, a pesar de haber intentado que le llamase Rukia, contadas habían sido las veces que le había llamado por su nombre.

— Ve—Hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza y le sonrió antes de entrar a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Ya en su casa, Hanatarou rememoró su día como acostumbraba a hacer, encontrando algo curioso en las palabras de Rukia.<p>

"_¿Qué día veré a ese viejo?"_

—Mmmm… ¿Acaso, Kuchiki-san hablaba del doctor Kurosaki Padre?"— Habló confundido el pelinegro— ¿No que Rukia-san se iba a atender con el hijo del Dr. Kurosaki Isshin?

* * *

><p>Era una nueva semana en la clínica Kurosaki. Bastante ajetreada por culpa de su tarde libre.<p>

Bostezó cansado mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su hermana menor, Yuzu, que estaba de pie a su lado dejándole una rumba de fichas, la mayoría nuevas, en su escritorio.

—Onii-chan, haré pasar a tu paciente en unos momentos.

— Esta bien Yuzu. Gracias.

Estaba sentado en su escritorio anotando distraídamente los datos de su siguiente paciente una tal Kuchiki Rukia.

A los pocos minutos sintió unos pasos ligeros y un gentil gracias, para luego escuchar cómo se abría la puerta.

Levantó la mirada y quedo petrificado.

Frente a él estaba aquella menuda mujer que le había robado el aliento hacía menos de una semana.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas, les dejo el segunda capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste aunque sea un capitulo de nexo.<p>

Muchisímas gracias a los que leen en anonimato y a las que me dejan reviews. Me hacen seguir queriendo escribir C:

Gracias especialmente a: **Sumire, Chappy-Kurosaki, Elenita-chan, Pureheart01, allison **y** Rinmy Uchiha**.


	3. Chapter 3: Sorpresas

**Dr. This Feels Good**

Declamier: Los personajes de BLEACH pertenecen al gran KUBO TITE, sólo les utilizo sin fines de LUCRO.

Universo Alternativo.

Resumen: Definitivamente con un médico como Kurosaki Ichigo a su cargo quedaría completamente sana. Pero aun así... ¿Porque cada vez que le veía su corazón se aceleraba? ¿Y por qué cuando le tocaba se sentía tan bien?

_Aclaraciones:_

"Pensamientos personajes"

— Diálogos

Disfruten

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo tres:<span> Sorpresas

Silencio… un tenso silencio se produjo en la oficina del pelinaranjo.

Los ojos miel de Ichigo Kurosaki analizaban detalladamente a su paciente. Esto definitivamente era una ilusión. No podía ser realmente _ella._

Apartó la mirada, dirigiéndola a la ficha discretamente. Leyó dos veces el nombre de la joven. _Kuchiki Rukia._

Lindo nombre se dijo.

Se puso de pie para las presentaciones y volvió nuevamente su mirar hacia la joven pasando a su faceta de doctor. Pero poco le duró al mostrarse descolocado cuando se encontró con una poco común reacción de parte de una mujer para con él.

Una mueca de total contrariedad en el rostro de la pelinegra.

Dio gracias a Kami-sama cuando la joven se giró a cerrar la puerta. Así podría controlarse y pensar rápidamente como actuar. Tal parecía que la pelinegra le había reconocido y además, no era una mujer con un carácter típico –porque no cualquiera se atrevería a ver a un desconocido de esa manera-.

Pero lejos de espantarlo había sembrado un aliciente en él.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" renegó Rukia girándose y levantando la mirada "¿Ese tipo era realmente el doctor?"

Aunque tal vez, se había equivocado de doctor.

— ¿Tu eres Kurosaki Ichigo? — preguntó con cautela. Vio como el joven pelinaranjo le miraba burlonamente y asentía.

Respiró hondamente.

Al ver a un hombre totalmente distinto al que pensaba se había sorprendido, incluso espantado y no era para menos. Su doctor era el joven responsable de toda su odisea.

Ya más calmada analizó al médico frente a ella. Se veía distinto con la típica bata blanca, más maduro y profesional claramente, aun así, mantenía ese mismo toque despreocupado de aquel día. Su cabello era igualmente rebelde y aquellos ojos no mostraban cambio alguno. Seguían con un tono avellana y una mirada penetrante.

Tenía que reconocer que era guapo. _Muy_ guapo.

Ichigo al notar el silencio, se lanzó a iniciar el diálogo.

— Hola Rukia— le saludó el pelinaranjo con normalidad como quien habla con un amigo. Recibiendo un escueto y receloso "Hola" de regreso. —Ponte cómoda— le indicó.

La menor de los Kuchiki se sentó, pensando en la desfachatez del pelinaranjo. ¿Rukia? ¿Quién diablos se creía para hablarle con tanta naturalidad?

— ¿Y por qué vienes?— atrajo la atención de ella— ¿Qué malestares tienes?

"Yo la veo bastante bien" — caviló el pelinaranjo perdiéndose por unos segundos en los delicados mohines de la pelinegra.

— Mmmm… Bueno… la verdad es que últimamente no puedo dormir bien, y estoy, al parecer, más pálida — terminó y observó como el pelinaranjo anotaba rápidamente sus síntomas y la analizaba de vez en cuando con sus ojos amielados.

— ¿Ah sí eh?

Rukia se descolocó con tal frase. ¿Qué clase de respuesta profesional era esa? Hubiese esperado una ola de preguntas típicas de un doctor, pero un "¿Ah sí eh?"

Estaba a punto de reclamarle su falta de profesionalismo cuando el pelinaranjo se adelantó, llenándola de las preguntas médicas que tanto esperaba.

"Vaya, no está mal" — pensó tras contestar todo.

Ichigo ya tenía suficiente información proveniente del interrogatorio como para tener luces de lo que le pasaba a la morena. Pero le faltaba una sola pregunta –que le serviría más para comprobar sus sospechas sobre el carácter de Rukia- y el examen físico. Que, por cierto, iba a ser una de las mayores torturas para sus genes.

Se removió de su asiento y soltó.

—Rukia, ¿no has tenido problemas con tu período?

Oh no, no debió hablar. La oji-violeta le fulminó con la mirada a la par que se sonrojaba.

Ichigo sonrío para sí. Tal como se lo esperaba. Rukia era una mujer espontánea y para nada falsa.

— Eso es un no— dijo adrede dejando sus anotaciones a un lado sonriéndole arrogantemente a la mujer.

Rukia le miró recelosa unos segundos para luego acomodarse sutilmente la tela sobre sus finas piernas, sin notar que unos ojos amielados siguieron el trayecto involuntariamente.

— Ahora haremos el examen físico, iré a preparar unas cosas, no tardo— le informó Ichigo con un tono grave.

— ¿E-E-Examen Físico? —un tic se vio en el rostro de la chica, seguido por un sonrojo leve.

— Si, siéntate en la camilla mientras voy a buscar unas cosas. — habló controlando al máximo su voz y se alejó rápidamente al notar un leve nerviosismo en la chica.

Rukia enmudeció pensando inevitablemente en que el mismo hombre que le había dedicado una mirada capaz de ponerle nerviosa iba a tocarle –aunque profesionalmente- parte de su anatomía.

Se le aceleró el corazón y empezó a regañarse mentalmente por fantasear con una simple revisión.

En cuanto a Ichigo, miro discretamente a la pelinegra y se puso nervioso.

"Cálmate"— se ordenó a sí mismo. "Mientras este dentro de esta oficina, es una paciente y tienes que respetarla incluso en pensamiento" — se sermoneo sin mucho éxito. Ya que su cuerpo no estaba obedeciéndole mucho que digamos.

— Tranquilízate por dios— murmuró para sí mientras se colgaba el estetoscopio.

— ¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo?— le habló desde lejos la Kuchiki para romper su incomodidad.

— N-Nada, sólo siéntate para el examen.

— ¿Es necesario hacerlo? — Rogó para que dijera que no y le recetara unas vitaminas y listo, todos felices. Pero el gesto incrédulo de Ichigo le cortó de raíz dicha esperanza.

— Si, así que ve. — le señalo la camilla mientras se acercaba nuevamente al escritorio.

Observó como la pelinegra se levantaba a regañadientes obedeciéndole. Se notaba lista para el chequeo, pero reparó en que el vestido que llevaba no era muy apropiado para la revisión médica. Para cualquier revisión mejor dicho. Con cualquier doctor.

"¿Que estaba pensando cuando se vistió así? ¿Eh? Sí la hubiese visto Ishida o cualquier otro doctor ya estarían armándole un escándalo"— habló consigo sin percatarse que todavía veía fijamente a Rukia.

La pelinegra al notar un silencio persistente, busco a Ichigo y siguiendo su mirada dio con que el muy pervertido estaba mirando fijamente su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Dijo a la defensiva

— Tu vestido.

"Que tiene mi vestido" pensó Rukia mirando fijamente con gesto curioso a su doctor.

Ichigo siguió con la explicación— La verdad, no será fácil de maniobrar con él. — dijo manteniendo la rectitud profesional.

Rukia volvió a verse y no se encontró nada malo. Su vestimenta consistía en un minivestido plisado con un solo tirante asimétrico de color gris oscuro con una caída grácil, además dejaba un hombro totalmente al descubierto, portaba también unas medias negras junto con unos zapatos negros que contrastaban con su pálida piel.

— No le encuentro nada de malo— dijo finalmente.

"Yo tampoco, se ve… radiante" pensó Ichigo. Luego suspiró y se plantó frente a ella. Luego vería que haría con ese maldito vestido.

— Abre por favor — le dijo mostrando y poniendo en seguida dentro de su boca un bajalenguas.

Mientras Ichigo revisaba concentradamente su boca y garganta, Rukia le admiraba quedando prácticamente embelesada al tener el rostro del joven doctor tan cerca del suyo. Ya hasta se estaba olvidando del enfado que le guardaba gracias al "sublime" día que le había ocasionado.

— Está todo bien al parecer. — habló Ichigo

— ¿En serio? Qué alivio entonces ya me puede recetar lo que sea— dijo sonriendo.

Ichigo solamente enarcó una ceja ante su intento de huida. ¿Acaso esa mujer creía que su trabajo consistía en solo dar recetas a la loca?

— No te apresures, todavía no término— Le dijo serio mientras le hacía un gesto para que girase lo más que pudiese para poder ponerse a su espalda.

Rukia inspiró impaciente esperando el siguiente movimiento de su doctor. Pero nada pasó. Giró su cabeza para mirar a Ichigo y vio cómo se refregaba el cabello con un gesto un tanto nervioso. Se preguntó que rayos podría pasar. Y el como buen adivino, le aclaro la duda.

— Rukia… Necesito que te quites el vestido. — musitó tras notar nuevamente su gesto preguntón.

* * *

><p>— Onii-chan se está tardando mucho ¿No crees Karin-chan? — preguntó mirando la larga cola de pacientes que se estaban acumulando en la consulta.<p>

— Eso parece. Ichi-nii va a matar al viejo cuando vea tanta gente — miro a su hermana y noto que estaba ojeando algo— ¿Que estás leyendo?

— Una entrevista que hizo hace dos días ¡..!

— Déjame adivinar— Le cortó Karin— ¿ese cantante que tanto te gusta?

La rubia asintió un poco eufórica.

— Yo pensaba que era algo mucho más importante Yuzu— bufo volviendo a lo suyo.

La rubia solo miro con reprobación a su hermana y siguió leyendo las maravillas que decía el entrevistado.

* * *

><p>"M-Maldito p-pervertido" Pensaba con sus ojos fijos en el Kurosaki "D-Debe ser una broma, si, u-una broma" — caviló incómoda.<p>

Al notar un evidente sonrojo en Rukia, Ichigo miró fijamente la blanca sabana que cubría la camilla y le habló lo más tranquilo que pudo.

— El vestido me molesta para poder auscultarte — Rukia lo miró sin entender. Ichigo, por su parte, solo bufó por su torpeza.

En seguida el pelinaranjo levantó el estetoscopio y fingió escuchar su propio corazón. Obligándose a verla a los ojos.

— Ah entiendo, si ese es el caso, está bien. — dijo mirando hacia el frente.

"¿Si ese es el caso? ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando que le haría esa mujer ah?" — Ichigo quedo de piedra al imaginarse los posibles pensamientos de Rukia. Desvió la mirada al notar que Rukia estaba desvistiéndose. Cuando volvió a mirar a Rukia, ésta tenía el vestido a la altura de la cintura y se tapaba con ambos brazos los pechos.

Había atendido a _muchas _mujeres voluptuosas, también mujeres famosas, había revisado incluso sus cuerpos desnudos causando un efecto, sí, no lo negaría pero no pasaba del límite establecido.

Pero con aquella pelinegra era distinto.

El sólo ver su piel tersa y suave le estaba jugando una mala pasada a su proceder médico. Quizás fuera porque desde que la vio se había sentido profundamente atraído por ella.

Se apresuró a auscultar a su paciente con cuidado de no tocar nada fuera de lo debido aunque estuviese revisando su espalda.

Al sentir un metal frío en su espalda, Rukia se removió un poco.

— Inspira por la nariz y exhala por la boca— dijo la voz un poco ronca. La mujer lo hizo de inmediato. — Otra vez. — Y nuevamente lo hizo. — Listo.

"¿Ya terminó?" se preguntó Rukia con una mezcla de sorpresa y desconcierto. Pero algo le detuvo paralizando toda parte de su cuerpo. Ichigo estaba ahora frente a ella, auscultando su corazón por sobre sus brazos cruzados.

Rukia analizaba cada uno de los gestos que hacia el pelinaranjo mientras la revisaba. Era profesional, sí, pero se sentía un tanto nerviosa con él. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que la hubiese reconocido. Por lo que sería mejor pensar que su nerviosismo sólo era producto de la falta de costumbre de ir a examinarse.

Aparte, se dijo, no tenía nada que temer, los sostenes adhesivos la salvaban de la desnudez.

Ichigo en cambio, estaba enfadándose cada vez más al notar sus reacciones con un simple examen. Por dios, si era su paciente, a pesar de ser una bella mujer.

Siguió en lo suyo hasta que sin querer Rukia bajó uno de sus brazos, mostrándole más piel de la que era recomendable. Pero eso no fue lo peor, sino que inmediatamente después, estuvo a solo unos centímetros de tocas su firme seno.

Alejando rápidamente la mano espantado por lo que fuese a pensar su paciente, dio por terminada su revisión.

"No le des el gusto a los genes del viejo" — se dijo apartándose y yendo hacia el escritorio a anotar todo. Miró de reojo a pelinegra.

"Es una paciente" se recordó, siguiendo con lo suyo.

Por su parte, Rukia había quedado en un estado de shock por la estupidez de casi mostrarle sus pechos a un joven doctor que conocía hace unas horas. Pronto, la oji-violeta notó la ausencia del pelinaranjo, y comenzó a vestirse para posteriormente volver a sentarse al frente del escritorio.

— ¿Y bien? — inquirió la joven.

— Tu cuerpo tiene señales de fatigas constantes a falta de sueño, por lo que necesito que tomes esto— le pasó un frasco de pastillas de muestra— con una de estas podrás dormir por ahora— la miro con gesto serio— También, necesito que te hagas los siguientes exámenes. —Le entrego una lista sin dejarle responder— Pides la hora en recepción para hacértelos. — indicó de corrido, dejando a Rukia impresionada. — Cuando estén los resultados sabremos qué pasa. ¿Alguna duda, Rukia?

Rukia estaba perpleja al reparar en que su joven doctor se mostraba totalmente relajado, a pesar, de haberla visto semidesnuda.

"Tal vez, solo era profesional contigo" se dijo.

Aunque algo le llamaba la atención. Por ciertas reacciones de Ichigo estaba casi segura de que se estaba controlando. Pero ya tendría tiempo para averiguar. Podrían ser solo suposiciones suyas sin fundamentos, pero cabía la posibilidad de que fuese cierta la atracción que vio en sus ojos desde la primera vez.

Ichigo la llamó nuevamente. Rukia despabilo y le miró.

— ¿Tienes alguna duda? — reiteró

— No, entiendo perfectamente. — expresó tomando los papeles que le ofrecía el ojimiel. — entonces nos vemos en la próxima consulta, doctor Kurosaki. — educadamente se levantó y le tendió la mano al joven. Éste, por su parte, correspondió el gesto, pasmado— que esté muy bien. — sonrió con clase.

Ichigo se levantó y la acompaño a la puerta.

— No olvides cuidar tu sueño. — dijo sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras. Rukia negó como respuesta. — Y si te sientes mal, no dudes en venir. — soltó espontáneamente.

La pelinegra dio unos pasos más y se giró fijando sus orbes violáceas en Ichigo frunciendo el ceño.

— Eso un insulto a mi orgullo — le informó.

— ¿Ah? — Ichigo la miró raro.

— No soy tan débil como crees Ichigo—Rukia le dedico una sonrisa arrogante e hizo un gesto con su mano y se alejó lentamente por el pasillo, dejando tras de sí a un Ichigo apoyado en la pared siguiendo su caminar.

Ichigo soltó una risa irónica. Kuchiki Rukia era _endemoniadamente_ interesante.

—Nunca creí eso— le respondió al vacío pasillo entrando a su oficina.

* * *

><p>Ahora solo le faltaba una cosa. Los exámenes.<p>

Quizás estaba de más el hacer todo ella sola. Lo admitía. Ya que para ello tenía a Hanatarou. Él perfectamente podría reservar una hora para sus exámenes, pero para ahorrar tiempo prefirió dejar todo listo y dispuesto de una pasada.

Se acercó al mesón de la recepción y vio que las dos jóvenes estaban un tanto atareadas; la pelinegra estaba rellenando unos formularios, mientras la rubia estaba estableciendo una cita para un paciente. Por lo cual se puso a mirar a su alrededor, fijándose en que tanto la pintura como la atención, hacían bastante acogedora la clínica; Resaltaban el toque familiar de ésta.

Siguió mirando hasta que reparó en una revista entre unos papeles. Lo que vio le hizo parpadear incrédula.

"Le está yendo muy bien parece" una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver la foto del famoso cantante.

Tan absorta estaba, que no se dio cuenta que Yuzu Kurosaki la miraba con gesto ensoñador señalando la fotografía.

— ¿También le gusta?

— ¿Eh?

Continuará….

* * *

><p>Discuuuuuuuuuuulpen por la tardanza. Estoy trabajando y afinando detalles de la U, lo que me quita mucho tiempo libre :c.<p>

Pero cumplí n-n. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Se vienen más interacciones entre el IchiRuki y mucho más.

Cualquier crítica, consulta, ideas, tienen libertad de decirme :)

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, me dan ánimos para seguir con el fic :)

Y gracias especiales por supuesto a: **Pureheart01, Rinmy Uchiha, Sumire, lisannette-chan, allison, elenita-chan, Chappy-Kurosaki**

**_Y un review?_**


End file.
